2017/February
February ??? Houston 2-0-17 Houston 001.jpg February 1 Twitter :"Hi it's Gaga! I hope you're loving all of the new stickers and emoji's! 1 every album #thefame #TheFameMonster #BornThisWay #ARTPOP #Joanne" :"It's been a while since we've talked so I wanted to take a few minutes today before halftime rehearsal. Whats up monsters?#gaga" :"Gotta get to rehearsal, I loved talking w you. See you all Sunday!!! #Gaga #Applause #LittleMonsters #TheFameMonster #DiscoStick" February 2 NFL Network in Houston 2-2-17 NFL Network in Houston 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and shoes by Versace. Press Conference at Pepsi Zero Sugar Super Bowl LI Halftime Show in Houston 2-2-17 Press Conference at Pepsi Zero Sugar Super Bowl LI Halftime Show in Houston 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and earrings by Tiffany & Co. February 3 Good Morning America 2-3-17 GMA 001.jpg Instagram :"2 days. #PepsiHalftime #SB51" 2-3-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and a handbag by Moschino. February 4 Out and about in Houston 2-4-17 Out and about in Houston 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears two sweaters by Baja East, sneakers by Adidas and earrings by Anne Sisteron. February 5 At NRG Stadium in Houston 2-5-17 At NRG Stadium in Houston 001.jpg 2-5-17 At NRG Stadium in Houston 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Vera Wang, pumps by Casadei, earrings by Anne Sisteron and sunglasses by Saint Laurent. NFL Super Bowl 51 in Houston 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 001.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 002.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 003.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 004.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 005.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 006.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 007.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 008.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 009.jpg 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 010.jpg Backstage 2-5-17 Backstage at NFL Super Bowl 51 at NRG Stadium in Houston 001.jpeg 2-5-17 Backstage at NFL Super Bowl 51 at NRG Stadium in Houston 002.jpg February 6 Outside at St. Martin's Episcopal Church in Houston 2-6-17 Outside at St. Martin's Episcopal Church in Houston 001.jpeg February 8 Twitter :"Every John is just the same, I'm sick of their city games, I crave a real wild man, I'm strung out on....#_____________ ?" :"Ring, ring @zanelowe! Calling you now! @AppleMusic @Beats1" Tommyland RFS in LA 2-8-17 Arriving at Tommy Hilfiger RFS in LA 001.jpg 2-8-17 Tommyland RFS in LA 001.jpg 2-8-17 Tommyland RFS in LA 002.jpg 2-8-17 Tommyland RFS in LA 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears briefs, boots by Tommy Hilfiger, tights by Wolford, and a necklace by Virgins Saints & Angels. Leaving 2-8-17 Leaving Tommy Hilfiger RFS in LA 002.jpg Starbucks in LA 2-8-17 Leaving a Starbucks in LA 002.JPG :Lady Gaga wears earrings by Anne Sisteron and a necklace by Virgins Saints & Angels. "John Wayne" Music Video The music video for "John Wayne" was released today. Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 002.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 006.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 011.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 016.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 019.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 023.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 027.jpg February 9 Epione Cosmetic Center in Beverly Hills 2-9-17 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Center in Beverly Hills 002.jpg 2-9-17 Leaving Epione Cosmetic Center in Beverly Hills 003.jpg February 10 Twitter :"Wow!Thank u monsters, I'm so excited+grateful to see our shows selling out so quickly! Adding more dates where we can CANT WAIT TO SEE U!" Instagram :"This man gives me a Million Reasons to keep on pushing! He's the best in the business and the choreography genius behind #Halftime @richysquirrel and I are Back to WORK!! #grammys ��" 2-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg February 11 59th Grammy Awards - Rehearsals in LA 2-11-17 59th Grammy Awards - Rehearsals in LA 001.jpg February 12 59th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA Red Carpet 2-12-17 Red carpet at 59th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-12-17 Red carpet at 59th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a top by Alex Ulichny, knickers by Vex Clothing, and shoes by Pleaser. Backstage 2-12-17 Backstage at 59th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Jeremy Scott. Grammy Afterparty at Peppermint Club in LA 2-12-17 Interscope Grammy Afterparty at Peppermint Club in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexandre Vauthier. February 13 Leaving Peppermint Club in LA 2-13-17 Leaving Peppermint Club in LA 001.jpg Twitter :"'' Monsters, we sold out every ticket to every show that went on sale today in North America. LOVE YOU!''" February 15 Twitter :"''Thank you so much to my fans and friends for making Million Reasons a hit! #4 on the Billboard Hot 100! I believe in this song so much ''" 2-15-17 Twitter 001.jpeg February 21 Lacey Terrell 02-21-17 Lacey Terrell 001.jpg 02-21-17 Lacey Terrell 002.jpg 02-21-17 Lacey Terrell 003.jpg 02-21-17 Lacey Terrell 004.jpg February 24 Los Angeles 2-24-17 Out and about in LA 001.jpg February 25 Yoga Center in LA 2-25-17 Leaving a Yoga Center in LA 001.jpg 2-25-17 Leaving a Yoga Center in LA 003.jpg Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion